Love
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Manny saves Frida from the evil clutches of Sartana....again.


**heyYY!! I REALLY felt like writing a romance right nowwww. It's just a nice little one shot, the villains are back since I need some crime in the city [X hahaha! Well, I wanted to thank all deviants for giving me this idea when I was browsing through pics!!! [: OH, and if you were wondering, this takes place 2 years later.**

Being the super-macho super hero that he was, Manny spun his belt buckle, extra heroic, and raced to Sartana's lair. She dared to kidnap Frida, again. She spent more time there than Sartana does. Manny ignored the lingering thought that his best friend was prone to kidnapping, and snuck into the money-infested lair of Sartana. He made sure to be extra quiet so he wouldn't be caught. He already knew where Frida's cell was, so he snuck himself over to it.

"Frida, you ok?" Manny whispered. Frida's face lit up with delight when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Yeah, all good!" She replied.

"Good, now let's go before I'm caught!" Manny whispered. Frida nodded and Manny used his Tigre claws to unlock Frida's cell gate. It was too late to stay hidden—Sartana heard the cell gate opening.

"El Tigre! You have come to the rescue once again, ehh?" Sartana cackled.

"Sartana, you have threatened this one time too many!" Manny growled. Sartana let out another cackled evil laugh and shot Manny with her guitarra. Manny made a muffled "oof" sound, brushed off the pieces of cement he got on him due to crashing into a wall, and shot out a grappling hook at Sartana. As the fight raged on, **(A/N: cuz I'm REALLY no good at fight scenes!) **Frida watched in horror. She watched every move Tigre made, every punch, every kick, and realized how macho and super-cute he looked. She wanted to smile, but now was not the time, nor the place.

Manny roared a super macho roar as he defeated Sartana and rushed away. On his way out, he grabbed Frida by surprise and scooped her up into his arms. She liked the way his grip felt all warm. _Probably only because he's a tigre...._Frida thought, purely lying to herself. Manny had a look of excitement on his face as he swung away from the defeated Sartana, not noticing the warm smile forming on Frida's face. He hadn't noticed the way that all she was doing was staring at him, either. She liked the way his emerald tiger eyes sparkled with excitement in the night sky. Manny, for all reasons, was as happy as could be, swinging through the town, being the champion super macho hero that he was. He kept an exited smile on his face as he noticed Frida nuzzling into his fur. Of the excitement lingering inside him, a delighted purr slipped from his lips. Manny's exited manner soon very quickly slipped away, and was replaced with nervousness.

"Uhhehh, so i-uhh, I can umm, bring you home, if you want me to, after all, it's getting a little late…" Manny stammered.

"No, that's okay. Let's just go to our secret spot for a while." Frida answered, still enjoying the moment.

"Oh, umm, okay then." Manny agreed, changing direction. Their 'secret spot' was a secret hideout that they discovered one day while walking home from school. They decided that since nobody could find them there, they would go there when they felt they needed to get away from the world, escape and just have some time to themselves. Manny had no idea why she wanted to go _there_, since they didn't need to get away from anyone, or escape from anything, but he just shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Once they arrived at their secret spot, Manny carefully put Frida down. Frida was disappointed at that, but knew he was going to take her home later anyways, so got over it and sat down on the cement ledge that was there when they found the place. Niether spoke. Instead a not-so-akward silence took them over as they looked into the night sky. Frida rested her head on Manny's shoulder and continued to gaze into the night sky.

"Frida?" Manny broke the silence.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Remember the day that my dad, grandpapi and I defeated all the villains in Miracle City?" Manny asked, causing the both of them to madly blush.

"Oh, umm, yeah, why?" Frida answered, nervous.

"Why did you kiss me?" Manny asked, straight out. Frida had a hard time coming up with the answer.

"Oh, umm….that…well, i—I sorta, umm, well, I kinda l-sorta, just umm, wanted to know what it would be like, you know?" Frida explained, being only partly true. Manny looked down to his feet.

"Oh…y-yeah." Manny answered.

"W-well, actually Manny, it's also 'cause I sorta, kinda maybe, l-l….i-I love you." Frida answered, looking at her dangling feet. Manny's mind went blank.

"O-oh, ummm, i-I sorta do too…" Manny said quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"You what?" Frida asked.


End file.
